Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Iischewinggum
Summary: Namine finds herself in a compromising situation and can't get herself out. A certain someone comes to her rescue and saves the day! Kind of. Basically porn y'all, who am I kidding. Oral sex and groping are the main components of this story. You have been warned


Namine thought that she'd become considerably better at living in a dorm. At home she had her own shower; in fact, she had her own everything. She never had to worry about having her food stolen or having the lights in her bathroom shut off on a timer every fifteen minutes. She didn't have to think about roommates or anything, and while the transition from solitude and comfort into economy living had been a difficult process, she thought that in comparison with how some of her friends were doing, she was doing really well.

That is, until he got herself into this shit-storm of a situation. Excuse her language.

Her roommates, Kairi and Yuffie, would be out the entire weekend visiting family members or something, and since having a dorm room to herself is something that should not be taken lightly, Namine decided to celebrate a little. Not throwing a party type of celebrating, no, this celebration was more of the type where she enjoyed comforts that weren't previously accessible to her. Namely walking around naked. And lounging on her bed naked. And drawing naked. Basically Namine just wanted to be naked and free and without the presence of her roommates for just a moment.

So Namine did just that. She took a shower like normal in the communal bathrooms, braced herself for when the lights shut off after fifteen minutes and she had to complete her shower in darkness and scampered back down the hallway towards her room (living in a coed dorm had its advantages and disadvantages; one disadvantage being that there were boys everywhere and she hated being catcalled while only in a towel), which was blessedly close to the restrooms. The hallway was empty, as one would expect at six o'clock in the morning, and Namine made it to her room without any trouble at all. She wrapped her towel around her slim frame slightly tighter and brushed her damp, blonde locks out of her eyes as she peered around the small room.

"Now where could they have gone? I swear they were on my bed," Namine murmured to herself, pivoting on one heel to face her roommate's beds. Oddly enough, the two beds appeared to be stacked on top of each other and Namine made a curious noise in the back of her throat as she tentatively walked forward. She couldn't remember the beds looking like that when she left to shower. "Is anyone here?" Her sweet voice shook slightly with nerves as she spun around once more, towel flapping gently against her naked and freshly shaven thighs. There was no reply.

Namine shook her head and walked toward the squished together beds, noticing what looked like the edge of her favorite dress poking out from the crack of the beds. She called out shyly once more to see if there was someone hiding out in her room (there wasn't) before gripping the edge of the white fabric and tugging gently. The dress didn't budge at all. Namine furrowed her eyebrows and yanked on the fabric, only to have it not move at all. She groaned and pulled again, rooting her feet at the base of the bed and throwing all her body weight into it. The dress gave slightly and all of a sudden Namine could see the edge of the cardigan she put out and, oh my god, were those her panties?

"What in the world? This is a really mean joke, guys." Namine huffed to herself, hands on her toweled hips, absentmindedly rubbing the rough-soft fabric against her torso before she dove in with a sudden jerk of limbs to grab a fistful of different-colored fabrics and pull with all her might.  
The movement was miniscule.

Namine scrubbed at her face and sighed exasperatedly. "You've got to be kidding me." She squared her shoulders in determination and lifted the top mattress as far as she could, which was surprisingly far for someone with such a slight frame before jumping into the space she created between the two beds and gathering up her clothes with a satisfied noise. And then the mattress she had previously been holding crashed back down on top of her and she yelped loudly; her head stuck out of one side of the twin bed, her ass the other. Her cardigan was tangled slightly around her face, wispy blonde hair stuck to her cheeks and tickling her eyelashes. She could feel the edge of her towel riding up slightly over her butt and she took a moment to wiggle around, inevitably loosening the towel and only pushing it up her body further to reveal the bottom half of her pale, round cheeks.

This had to be possibly the most embarrassing predicament Namine had ever gotten herself into. It occurred to her, while she was laying squished between two mattresses, that she could have just worn something else and left her clothing under the bed to be addressed when her roommates returned from their expeditions. It was too late now, obviously, and Namine sat with flushed cheeks and much squirming, attempting to wiggle her way out. When that proved to be fruitless, she resorted to the next best option. Screaming at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

"PLEASE! I'M STUCK AND I NEED HELP!"

"ANYBODY?"

"HELP ME!"

"I NEED HELP, PLEASE!"

She continued to scream as loudly as she could; even though it was only six-thirty in the morning, she was sure that somebody was awake and could hear her screams. The rooms weren't exactly sound-proof after all. She curled her fingers rhythmically where they were squeezed against her chest, continuing to yell herself hoarse. It seemed like no one was going to help her (how could they not hear her screaming as loud as possible?) until she heard a knock at her door and a slightly muffled, masculine sounding voice sound from outside it.

"Hello?" Namine could have cried from relief.

"Yes hi! In here, the door's open! Please come help me!" Namine was practically to the point of sobbing with happiness at this moment as the stranger hesitantly opened her door and there were the sounds of halting footsteps coming into the small room.

"Hello? My name's Roxas and I heard you… screaming…" Roxas' voice trailed off slightly and his light footsteps stopped a few feet from where Namine was kneeling on the floor with her ass up in the air. Namine strained to hear any sounds coming from the stranger.

"Oh thank god; I was screaming forever. I can't believe no one heard me. I got stuck here and I know it looks funny but it's not comfortable and could you help me?" Namine tried to turn her head and found herself restricted by the cardigan wrapped around her neck and caught under the mattress. She figured that the mattress would have blocked her vision anyway and her body slumped slightly as she felt Roxas kneel by her feet, the fabric of his jeans rubbing against her upturned feet slightly as he shifted around. "Roxas, right? I'll be forever grateful if you help me out of here. I didn't mean to get stuck and… what… what are you doing?"

Roxas, if that was really this guy's name, was running his hands up and down the backs of her thighs lightly, his touch feather-light, and Namine shivered slightly at the feeling of his rough palms against her soft skin. There was a rustle of clothing and then hot air washing over the meat of her thighs, the hands sliding down to rub at her calves. Namine bit back a startled yelp at the sensation and settled for squirming around more, knowing that she could kick the guy behind her if she really needed to. The towel shifted along with her moving limbs and she shuddered at the feel of the scratchy cotton pulling against her skin. It had been a long time since she'd been touched.

A whimper sounded from behind her and the hands on her calves were kneading, pulling and pushing the skin and muscle in a heavenly motion. "Kick me if I'm going too far. I just… you look really good. Is this okay?" His voice was an octave lower than the previous times he'd spoken and gravelly, the sound sending a thrill up her spine. She nodded, wincing as her hair was yanked underneath the cardigan, and realised that Roxas couldn't see her. She breathed a yes that could pass as just a sigh to anyone not listening closely and there was another whisper of cloth against cloth before a mouth was pressed lightly to the back of her thigh.

At her quiet moan, Roxas was encouraged to suck at the skin lightly, pulling a section of it into his mouth and nipping lightly before pulling away with an audible pop. Namine sighed in pleasure and shifted her weight around on her knees, letting out a surprised gasp as Roxas grabbed the edge of her towel and yanked hard. The fabric pulled on her skin and scratched as it was separated from her body, and the friction it created against her nipples was fabulous. Namine moaned and shivered bodily as she felt her nipples tighten and peak on her chest, rubbing against the bed with even the slightest movement her body made.

"Shit. You look so good right now, I almost wish you could see. With your ass in the air, perky and ready for me. You're already starting to get wet, wow. Fuck." Roxas breathed out a shaky sigh that hit her thighs and the her hot precum collecting around her hole and wetting the insides of her thighs. All of a sudden there were hands on her hips and she was tugged backwards gently, her lower half even more exposed and her bare chest dragging against the sheets causing her to moan breathily once more. The hands on her hips slid down and grabbed at her cheeks, squeezing and pulling and squeezing and pulling in a way too pleasurable manner. Namine mewled embarrassingly loud as Roxas continued to fondle her ass; she also enjoyed the small noises the boy was making in the back of his throat while he lavished her with attention.

One of the hands on her ass pulled one cheek to the side as the other glided over her skin and down her crack. She gasped as it slid over her hole, the sensation of rough fingers dancing over it sending shivers to wrack her body. "You like that?" Roxas asked, seeming genuinely curious, as he brushed his fingers over the roughened skin again, Namine gasping and moaning once more as he focused his teasing touches to the puckered entrance and pressed harder. She had read about anal before, even watched a few videos, and she knew that her nerve-endings were centered around the outside of her hole and not the inside of her body, but she hadn't expected it to be this good.

It'd been a while since she had been touched in a sexual manner, and everything Roxas was doing to her was heightened by her longing. She was bordering on panting now, moaning and whimpering quietly as Roxas teased with the outside of her ass; his other was squeezing her cheek and palming it in time with the caresses and Namine felt like she might go insane. Her chest brushed against the slightly-rough sheets with every breath she took and her arousal was tainting the air as her juices trickled down from her hole. Her nipples ached to be touched and pinched and rubbed as they collided with the cloth under her in a tantalizing dance of sensation and tingling nerves.

Roxas leaned forward and nipped at her right butt cheek, chuckling under his breath as Namine jerked and moaned, feeling like she was on fire and wonderful all at the same time. Roxas' mouth trailed lower and lower, pressing kisses and gentle bites to her pale skin, Namine making desperate, quiet little noises until he paused with his mouth hovering over her wet and quivering hole. Namine whimpered pleadingly, desperate for something, anything and Roxas chuckled again, grabbing at her thighs and spreading them so he could flip himself so his back was against the edge of the bed and his face was pressed right where Namine wanted it most. She waited, breath caught in her throat as the nerves in her body sparked and fizzled under Roxas' touches.

Suddenly, without warning, a tongue was pressed flat to her core and fingers were spreading her ass cheeks and dipping in to tease her puckered entrance and Namine _keened. _Roxas dragged his tongue up to the top of her folds and flicked against her clit, pointed and insistent. Namine moaned, loud and high, as Roxas pulled his mouth back and panted against her wet skin. One hand let go of her butt and she waited, whimpering impatiently as sucking noise filled the air before the sensation was back and better, wet fingers trailing down her crack and rubbing against the rough skin she hadn't expected would feel so good stimulated. His mouth was back on her, tongue pointed and zig-zagging down her folds to press flat against her hole once more. Namine was hot and wet and each breath she took ended on a gasp or whine or moan was Roxas gave her more pleasure than she had ever experienced. She wiggled her body around, moaning as Roxas continued to lick at her, his nose pressed deep against her skin and breaths stirring her trimmed hair, freeing her arms from the confines of her torso and moved them up to her chest, grabbing her small boobs and rolling them in her hands, pulling and squeezing in an imitation of what Roxas was doing to her lower body.

Her voice was high and desperate as Roxas circled her clit with his tongue, her moans loud and airy as she pinched her own nipples and rolled them between her fingers. Roxas placed his tongue under hit clit and his upper lip above and sucked gently, then harder as she rocked her hips into his face as much as she could, desperate for friction, for satisfaction. She keened and jolted with pleasure, her toes curling and hips rolling subconsciously into Roxas' talented mouth. "Sh-Shit! Oh ohhhh f-fuck." She cursed, biting down on her bottom lip as Roxas continued to suck on her clit and tease her ass. Eventually the boy pulled away and she moaned brokenly, missing the warmth of his mouth against her cooling skin. She heard panting and a few gulps of air being taken before Roxas mouth was pressed against her wet core and sucking, tongue poking in slightly and then pulling back.

Namine increased the pace of her own pleasuring and rocked her hips down harder, fucking Roxas' face and practically screaming as Roxas groaned into her wetness. His tongue breached her once more, this time probing deeper as he sucked on the outside, his mouth a hot, wet vacuum. Namine breaths were fast and hard, chest heaving into her hands, noises loud, hips stuttering, as the heat in her stomach grew hotter and hotter, engulfing her whole body. She was so close, so very close.

"More… More!" Namine urged, and Roxas increased the pace of his thrusting tongue, hands clenching and unclenching rapidly as he moaned into her heat, the sounds of his wet slurping mixing with her noises in the air. His tongue curled upwards and probed and he sucked _hard_ and the heat in her stomach curled in on itself before exploding through her whole body in a blanket of white heat. Roxas kept his mouth on her through her orgasm, pulling away only when she slumped down, body and limbs weightless with her pleasure. His wet chin drug against her thigh and Namine found herself noting that she was probably due for another shower as there was a rustling of fabric and then the pressure on her body was being lifted. She dazedly recognized that she should move out from under the mattress and she did, in turn sprawling out on the floor, uncaring of her nakedness and sighing contentedly as her heart rate slowed down and her limbs ceased tingling from pleasure.

When she came back to herself and found the strength to move again, all signs of Roxas were gone and she had been covered with a blanket. There was a piece of paper resting by her head and she picked it up, blushing as she saw a phone number and the words _call me_ next to it. She clutched the blanket to her body and hauled herself up, shuffling to her bed and flopping down on it, intent on taking a nap. She placed the note on her nightstand and closed her eyes, falling into a deep, sated sleep almost instantly.

Although the prank had been cruel, the outcome had been not so cruel, and Namine decided that yes, she was very competent at being a college student.

XXX

A/N:

hey guys! this was a requested fic (yes I take requests c:) and I hope I did okay! I've never really written this type of sex before, so please bear with me and my mistakes. I'm still learning after all. also don't worry, I haven't abandoned any of my other stories, I just had some difficulties with my life. I hope you enjoyed this porn and excuse any grammatical mistakes I made!


End file.
